Lemony lime never tasted so good
by simplesally09
Summary: um yeah this is like a total one shot. like a test run lemon before it goes into an actual story. i hope you like ExB


**AN: sorry for the lack of plot in this piece but I have an idea for the next chapter in my other story and thought I might be able to work out the kinks by doing this. This is my test lemon. I am sort of a perfectionist and I want the real thing to be so amazing you may have to change after you read it………sorry if I offend. I am usually not so open but when I am writing I get to be whom I wish I was on a daily basis. Sorry for rambling. Hope you enjoy the lemon. Oh and please, review. I want to know what makes you happy. Even though this is my first, do not be kind. Harsh is what it is all about. **

**Drum roll please…………**

By the time that I got him through the door, we were already down to just our undies. Well save for my bra, which was lying on the stone path that led from my rusty old Chevy to the opening of the stately Cullen manor... As my tongue fought for dominance, I heard a small moan escape his perfect little mouth. God the things that that mouth could do. Just the thought of it made my core ache for contact. I could not contain myself any longer. I had to let him know EXACTLY what I wanted…

Bella was about to take me right there in the doorway if I did not do something about it soon. As she was trying to regain dominance from my tongue, I decided that she could win that battle, because I was about to win the war. As I pulled back for air, I took a moment to take in the beauty that was standing on front of me for my admiring. God. Her breast formed perfect little mounds. Her pink taught nipples hard and ready for me. She caught me starring and blushed a deep crimson. I wonder if she will be so modest while I was penetrating her supple core while she screams my name in ecstasy. Just the thought of that made my hard member twitch. With out warning I took her breast in my mouth and drew circles around her perfect nipples with my tongue. Then I bit. Her entire body arched into me as she moaned my name….

**EDWARD!!** My head fell back in lust as Edward, my Edward, was sensually nipping at my nipples. Ha, the thought of that made me giggle a little and Edward took that as encouragement. With out warning he scooped me up and carried me up the stairs. I wrapped my legs around him and tried to maneuver it so that his hard cock was brushing against my wet core. As I brushed against him, he let out a growl. I always knew he was huge but wow. HE WAS HUGE. I bit and sucked at his ear lobe while we made the great ascend upstairs to his room. At this point, I could have had us there with me carrying him. After all, lust does great things to people. I came in close and whispered into his ear in my "sexy" voice…

**Edward hurry. I need you. I need to feel you. I need you in me know! **That was it. That was all I needed to push me over the top. I abruptly stopped and sat her on the stairs. Before she had time to think I ripped off her under garments and dove in. Her hand shot to my hair as a glided my tongue up and down her wet folds. Her head flew back and her back arched into my mouth only making me want to be deeper in her. I plunged my tongue into her center and a moan escaped as she bit her lip trying to silence her cries. Then she said the hottest thing I have ever heard in my life…

**Edward will you please just fucking fuck me so I can take you to your room and have my way with you?! **I brashly jerked his boxers to his knees and grabbed his cock in my hand. The thought of teasing had crossed my mind but was quickly replaced with my need to have him in me. **NOW. **With that, he plunged into me with a force that could move a mountain I assure you. I quickly started to thrust my hips faster trying to get more of him in me. Trying to get all of him in me. To feel complete.

So as I and thrusting has hard a I can my Bella, my sweet Bella, starts to move more angrily and before I know it she has managed to get me in my entirety inside of her tight little cunt. Now not to brag but I know that I am very well endowed if you know what I mean and the fact that my baby could take all of me and still want more pushed me over the edge. Just as I started to cum she hit her climax, I could feel her walls tightening around me. As we rode out each other's orgasms, I finally told her that I love her. From that point on, I was a goner.


End file.
